


Sword Theft Shenanigans

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Slapping, F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, Pet Names, The turn tables, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, they fite and then they fucc 2: the fuccening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Catra tries to steal She-Ra's sword right out from under her nose. It doesn't go quite according to plan... Unless that was her plan all along..?





	Sword Theft Shenanigans

She-ra grunted, her jaw clenched and teeth grinding as she swung her sword, her arms burning from the exertion as she sliced through another Horde tank. 

Plasma blasts and smoke filled the air around her as she turned away, ignoring the crew fleeing from their smoking husk.

That was the last of the machines - behind her lay the rest of them, all disembowelled just as this one had been. 

She had a moment's respite.

The sword plunged effortlessly into the dirt beside her as she wiped the sweat from her brow, scowling at the blood mixed in with it. Just a scratch - she'd feel it otherwise. But still an injury.

That was the worst part. The aches and pains she felt now would be ten times worse after the battle - if her arms burned now, they'd be furiously ablaze tomorrow morning when she woke up as Adora. And she'd accumulated more than her fair share of scars in the past few months too, hadn't she?

She-ra sighed, shaking her head and straightening her back to survey the field again. The Rebellion was winning again - without their armoured support, the Horde often fell to pieces. 

But there was still plenty to be done. The day was hardly won yet. 

She-ra swung her leg, intending to catch the crossguard of the sword's hilt with her boot and launch it up into her hand. When instead she connected with air, she first thought she had simply missed - so she grumbled, bending down to reach out and pick it up the hard way.

Except it wasn't there.

A flash flood of adrenaline shot through her as her eyes widened in disbelief. The sword. the Sword of Protection. She-ra's sword. Her sword! She spun around, growling furiously as she searched for the thief. She couldn't lose the sword - not again, not after _so many_ of her friends were hurt last time-

She didn't have to look very far. 

No more than a few meters seperated her and the sword - a few meters, and one Catra.

Of course it was Catra. But she hardly thought about that as she roared and lunged forwards, her ferocious assault quickly wiping the smug grin from Catra's face as she sprang out of the way, dropping the blade.

No, she hardly thought at all, not until she'd gathered it back up and had it clenched firmly in her hands. Only then did she start to think, still seething as she slowly turned to try and find where she'd gone…

She was behind her again. Of _course_. 

“Neat trick, huh? You're not too observant it seems.”

She-ra braced herself, legs spread and hunched low - a fighting stance.

“Woah, woah. Chill, Adora. Or She-ra, or whatever… Seriously.”

Catra took a step back, finding herself bumping up against the husk of the still-warm tank. Around them the sounds of battle faded away as the Rebellion charged and pushed the Horde soldiers back to the next line of trenches. 

She was far, far behind enemy lines here.

She-ra steadied her breath, eyes flicking around to track every single movement the enemy commander made.

She looked scared, which was funny. Hadn't she put herself in this position? Perhaps she hadn't meant to drop the sword, and instead make her escape with it..?

“What do you want, Catra?”

She noted the fur - settling a little, now that it was clear she wasn't about to be attacked immediately.

“To see how you'd react if you lost your sword again, I suppose. I dunno, Adora. What do _you_ want?”

She stood up back up a little, dropping her stance. 

“What… What Adora wants? Or what I want?”

“Aren't they the same thing?”

The sword hung by her side now. She wasn't sure what to say - Conversations as She-ra were _weird._

“Uh, no..? I don't think so…”

She sprung back to her guarded position as soon as Catra moved again. But she was frozen in place, still processing, still confused as she let her enemy approach. 

By the time she stopped, she was already past the sword. Catra could reach out and touch her face if she wanted to.

“I'll tell you what I think you want. Me.”

She-ra recoiled, stumbling back as if she'd just been slapped. She took her stance again, grumbling under her breath. 

“Don't be ridiculous. Why would I want _you?_ ”

Catra snorted, starting to pace a wide circle around her as the hellfire of Horde artillery raged in the distance. She-ra flinched - she should be there, helping her friends; protecting them…

But Catra couldn't just be ignored. So she grit her teeth and glared at her as she spoke again.

“Because you _used_ to have me, idiot. Before you left.”

She-ra groaned. tightening her grip on the sword again, willing for it to take over, to push Adora's thoughts out of her head. 

Because as much as she hated it, she did miss Catra.

But she couldn't miss her here. Missing her was reserved for… for night, for when she was alone in bed… Not here. Not on the battlefield, in the middle of a war!

Her heart thudded in her chest. Apparently she didn't care where she was - she still wanted Catra all the same.

The sword fell from her grip, surprising Catra as it slipped from her grip and clattered to the ground. 

“You're really the worst. You know? The worst.”

She-ra sighed, clenching and unclenching her fists as she stared at the fallen weapon. 

She looked up, resigned - save for the pink flush on her cheeks, faint and barely perceptible beneath the dirt and grime of battle. 

“Just… the worst.”

“I know, and you love- Eeep!”

* * *

Catra squeaked, too shocked to do anything else as she was suddenly tackled and pinned to the side of another wreck. One moment She-ra had been standing there, and the next..?

She hadn't even seen her move. But here she was, gasping to re-fill her winded lungs with air and stuck with a towering eight foot tall amazon holding her down.

Not exactly according to plan.

She groaned. Nothing hurt badly, but she was sure she'd end up with a nice bruise after that. 

“You want this, right?”

Huh?

She must still be dazed, right? This is why she didn't like getting knocked around. She started hearing voices - voices that sounded a lot like Adora's, except they were all husky, and laced with passion.

She felt She-ra's grip on her arms shift, lifting her up and away from the wreck. Their eyes met as she hung there, unable to even hope of reaching the ground from this height.

“Don't you?”

Nope. That was _definitely_ something she just said. She watched her lips move and everything. Which means she said that other thing too, and she wasn't just hallucinating.

“Urf… Y-yeah.”

This was _not_ how she'd planned this going. She'd wanted to lead…

She-ra shifted her grip in an instant, one arm wrapping around her back while the other moved to cup her chin and pull it in. Their lips met with a crash, a shuddering groan rumbling from Catra's belly as she tasted Adora for the first time in _months_.

She didn't struggle at all as Adora held her. She let her hand slip from her chin to the back of her head, let her pull her in as close as she wanted, let her invade her with her tongue… Anything. It didn't matter if she was Adora or She-ra - she could have anything she wanted from her. 

And it seemed she was determined to take it. Already, she could feel her grip tightening. Adora always had wanted to be possessive when they fucked, but now with She-ra it seemed she could really _do it_. She wanted to flinch as she heard and felt her uniform tearing, but all she could offer was a moan - weak, pleading for more. 

She-ra was more than ready to give her more. 

Catra cried into their kiss, caring for nothing else than her desire to be stripped bare. She shivered as She-ra pulled and tugged, ripping her outfit to shreds.

By the time she was done, there was hardly anything left. Maybe a few tatters here and there, some of her leggings below the knee - nothing to preserve her modesty.

Nothing to hide her raging hard-on.

She-ra broke their kiss finally. Hot, steamy breath rolled over naked fur as she looked down and regarded the Horde's 'second in command'. 

“Enjoyed that, huh?”

“Hhhff… Shut up…”

Catra squirmed weakly, still held firmly in She-ra's iron grip, and still not really wanting to get away…

“Looks like you did.”

“Shut. Up.”

She-ra leant in, nosing along Catra's jawline before whispering in her ear.

“You want more, don't you?”

She swallowed nervously. She _craved_ more. It wasn't fair of her, to make her say it like this…

“…Yeah.”

“Good.”

Catra squeaked as she was suddenly spun around, finding herself pressed up against the cold steel of a tank hull. She-ra had one hand on her back now, pinning her down while the other did… what?

What had she meant by _more_ exactly?

Catra grunted, wishing she could turn her head and look back to see. 

* * *

_Slap._

She didn't know why she was enjoying this so much. It was like… Like letting Adora through, letting her express herself just a little bit through She-ra made everything seem more… vibrant. 

Certainly, that was one way she could describe Catra's mewls. 

She squeezed, her hand gripping Catra's cheek as she used her foot to push her legs apart. 

“More?”

Why not ask again? She'd always liked asking her that before, but it was especially fun today.

“Y-ye… ah!”

She struck again, reigning in her strength to make sure she'd do nothing more than sting. Part of her wondered if Catra knew that she was holding back? Perhaps that erotic in its own right.

She rubbed her palm over Catra's cheek, teasing for a moment before gripping again and spreading her once more. 

She-ra leant down, her thumb pressing against the underside of Catra's tail to keep it lifted while she spat. 

The noise Catra made was music to her ears. It had been a long time after all, hadn't it? She smiled, standing again as she lowered her thumb to stroke over Catra's rim.

“Like that, kitty?”

“D-Don't- Ah! Don't call me thaaaat…”

Catra trailed off, her voice squeaking as She-ra pressed down with her thumb. 

“Really, kitty… It's just my thumb.”

“F-f-fuck you.”

She smirked, adjusting her grip on Catra's back to press just a little harder as she withdrew her hand again. Her fingers tasted vaguely of dirt and grime as she did her best to wet them.

“Try not to cum _immediately,_ you poor thing.”

Before Catra could muster a response, she slipped her hand back down again, briefly stroking over that puckered hole with her thumb before switching to her middle finger.

It only took a few teasing pushes before Catra opened up to her, trembling all over and seeming to lose the strength in her legs as she was finally taken. 

She-ra sighed happily as she slowly sank her finger in. Catra moaned weakly, her cock dripping precum onto the dirt between her feet and her voice wavering as each knuckle gently popped in.

Yeah, she _really_ was enjoying this. 

Catra felt good. Her fur, pressing between her fingers as she held her down. Her tail, trying vaguely to curl around She-ra's arm. Her ass, clenching and shivering around that single finger.

She didn't even realise she was biting her lip at first. Didn't recognize any of the signs that usually came with arousal for her. Not until Catra called her out.

“Sh-Sheesh… listen to you…”

Confused at first by what she meant, she did just that; She listened to her ragged breathing, to the little squeaks and grunts she made as she shifted her weight around, the skin-tight outfit that covered her suddenly a little _too_ tight. 

Catra had a point.

She didn't know what to think. She-ra didn't _get_ horny. That was an Adora thing. She-ra was meant to be a cool, collected warrior princess who'd always ride in to save Etheria in its time of need. 

She-ra was absolutely _not_ meant to be fucking someone like this. _Especially_ a Horde leader!

She grumbled under her breath, hooking her finger slightly and thrusting, the resulting moan nipping whatever Catra had thought she might say next in the bud. 

She thrust again and again, her hand moving from Catra's back to cup her chest instead as she stopped her from slipping down into the dirt. They backed away from the tank, She-ra practically lifting Catra up off of the ground as she kept on working, kept on making her mewl, making her beg for it…

By the time Catra came, She-ra was hugging her to her chest. She groaned into the soft fur of her neck as she hilted that single digit one last time, one eye peering over a shoulder to watch as Catra's untouched cock twitched and spurted energetically.

None of this had done _anything_ to help her. She was just as worked up as before - far more so, in fact. The only difference was that Catra couldn't hope to chain together enough words to call her out on it. 

She sighed, gently setting the trembling, quivering feline back on her feet and stepping back. 

Catra looked like a proper mess. It was what she deserved, for trying to steal her sword. But she was the kind of mess Adora wished _she_ could be. Even though she was standing naked and defenceless on a battlefield, the look on Catra's face said it all - she'd just made a round trip to heaven and back. 

She grumbled again, turning away and retrieving the sword from where she'd so carelessly dropped it. In the distance, artillery thundered again. 

Catra was worse off. But something about having to go and fight and win a battle before she could get home and get _her_ rocks off seemed particularly unjust to her right now.

Funny how that worked.

* * *

It was easy enough to slip away. She-ra didn't take long before she ran off, no doubt to go and finish off the last of the Horde forces…

Damnit.

Catra muttered under her breath, still shaky on her feet as she slinked between piles of rubble and wreckage, crater to crater as she made her way back to Horde territory.

What was she supposed to do about this, exactly? It wasn't a good look to show up naked - it raised questions. Awkward, uncomfortable questions. 

Dangerous questions.

She sighed, sitting down in the opening of an abandoned troop transport. 

“Fuck you, Adora…”

That was the real problem. Adora, or She-ra or whatever, it was _her_ fault she was like this.

Never mind that Catra'd said she wanted it.

Just thinking about her again made her groan and sigh, falling over to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling. 

She couldn't get her out of her head though. It was like she could still feel her, her hands all over her body, tearing at her clothes, pulling her in, tormenting her…

Catra whimpered as her cock started to harden again, pink tip poking out from dark-furred sheath.

Adora had liked touching her when they'd been together. But She-ra gave her the edge she'd always needed, didn't she? Catra bit her lip, remembering what it was like before, sharing a bunk in the barracks while they were “off sick” together… Staying quiet. Keeping their connection a secret even as Adora sucked her off or fingered her, never more than the quietest mewls allowed to escape.

Catra's hand shot up to cover her mouth, muting her cry as she stroked herself. 

Just like that.

But they hadn't been quiet today. She-ra hadn't given her the chance, and she hadn't wanted it. She'd moaned and whimpered, begged and cried - all without hesitation. It had felt liberating. Like the weight of secrecy was finally being lifted off of her shoulders. Perhaps that's why She-ra had been able to make her cum so hard.

But that was just a dream, wasn't it? Already without another to force it out of her, she instead hid herself. Here she was, tucked away in a dead and burned land, biting her finger and curled up with a hand between her legs. She may as well have been back in the Fright Zone.

Catra shivered as she came, spilling her seed on the rough metal of the transport's deck as she tensed up and wailed into her hand. 

She laid there a while, panting and trembling, looking at the mess she'd made. The mess She-ra had made of her.

It hurt, having a taste of that freedom in her now. She'd never known it before. 

Part of her hoped she'd never have to see Adora or She-ra again.

Part of her desperately, desperately hoped that she would.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request anything yourself, contact me at @DarkPritchard on Twitter! :) - especially true, since this is the last (finished, anyway...) request that I have for now! If you'd like to see more content from me, make sure to send in your ideas (you can comment them down here too if you'd like!)


End file.
